¿cuando amas demasiado?
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: ¿cual es el limite del amor? levi lo ha perdido todo, pero esta dispuesto a seguir vivo, a seguir luchando, se lo prometió a ella, por ella sobrevivirá."Historia participante del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan". one-shot.


Acaso, lo haces cuando mueres?, y si ese es el sentido de la vida, para que vivir entonces?, acaso mueres para amar?, o amaste tanto para morir?, creo yo que todo esto es irrelevante, para que amar si vas a sufrir, el dolor nunca será pasajero pero… el amor podrá serlo? , o también tenemos que aprender a sufrir para amar?, porque el simple hecho de haber amado refleja más en una persona que si nuca lo hubiera hecho, no , yo creo sinceramente que al morir recuerdas todos los actos de amor y bondad que has presenciado en tu vida, desde cuando tu madre trataba de callarte mientras te arrulla con una canción de cuna, cuando diste un beso que nunca olvidaras, cuando tus amigos te hicieron reír, cuando correspondieron tu amor…realmente ese es el sentido de vivir, ser amado, ya que si no eres útil para nadie, para que entonces existes?, eres un mero estorbo, si nadie te considera lo suficientemente importante para morir por ti, quiere decir que tu vida realmente nunca tuvo propósito, porque tus padres morirán, tus amigos algún día te dejaran, pero si una persona llega a quererte lo suficiente como para recordarte, es entonces cuando tu entera existencia sirve para algo, si no puedes ser recordado entonces no mereces vivir.

La vida es una simple calumnia si no se ama, porque amar es jugar con los sentimientos, puedes destrozarlos y volverlos polvo, pero también puedes atesorarlos y tenerlos en tu corazón para siempre, para que cuando un día despiertes y te sientas como si el mundo ya no tuviera sentido puedas voltear y ver que realmente amaste y eso es lo que te hace estar vivo, lo que te hace respiras, querer hacer más.

Claro cuando tienes mi conciencia y has presenciado todo lo que yo ,sabes que en realidad el amor es una ilusión vacía, una simple palabra para interpretar la necesidad del ser humano porque su vida conozca alguna razón de ser , no, siempre he sido mejor que eso, no soy tan patético, me han herido toda mi vida, nunca conocí la piedad o el amor, por lo menos tuve a mi padre, pero él nunca estuvo junto a mí, sé que me quiere peor necesito más que eso, a diferencia de los demás yo puedo hablar sin rodeos y no pienso desperdiciar mi vida en basura como los sentimientos,bueno, no en casi todos, porque deseo madurar, volverme alguien más fuerte, más hábil, que pueda hacer todo lo que nadie hizo por mí nunca, quiero poder ofrecerle a la persona que ame todo lo que se le fue negado con el paso del tiempo, impórtale tanto a alguien es especial como ya lo dije, entonces quiero que aquella sea la persona más especial del mundo, porque no soportaría ver ms tristeza, mas muerte, sufriendo por cosas sin sentido para mí, pero eso es lo que me hace llegar a pensar que no soy como todos, sí, mi madre murió, pero yo nunca derrame ni siquiera una lagrima, me veía demasiado orgulloso para llorar frente a toda la gente hipócrita que no hacía más que gritar que la vida era injusta por arrebatárnosla, pues claramente no sabían que la vida es una dama cruel y se regocija de quitarnos el cariño, algo ya inexistente en mí.

E sido demacrado, humillado, objeto de burlas, he llegado a ser lo más bajo de la escoria humana, una persona sin propósito en la vida, esa es mi verdadera naturaleza, bueno solía serlo hasta que entendí que la vida de la demás gente es mucho más importante que la mía, que no necesito ser feliz para sentirme así viendo a otras personas sonreír , me he vuelto dependiente porque deseo con tanto fervor ser recordado, para que no muera en vano como lo hizo mi madre, quiero vivir, vivir hoy, vivir mañana y decirle al mundo que se puede ir a la mierda, porque sigo vivo y nada de lo que hagan o digan en mi contra me lastimara lo suficiente como para abandonar mis ideales, el mundo será mío, de una forma u otra, quieran dármelo o no, porque una mente en paz es igual a un cuerpo en paz, y estas dos juntas equivalen al dominio que tiene esa persona sobre sí mismo.

Cambiemos el mañana, volvámoslo débil y tenue hasta romperlo, porque odio la idea de que alguien controla lo que debo hacer, que debo sentir, cuánto debo amar… porque ¿cuándo amas suficiente?, está claro que extraño a aquel dueño de mi vida y mis alegrías, las eternas, las espontaneas, las pasajeras ,todas ellas pero al final de cuentas fueron perfectas, no podría pedir ser más feliz de lo que fui en ese instante, porque, quien ha dicho que debes recordar tu primer beso?, porque no recordar el más significativo, el que marco tu vida, ¡al diablo el primer beso, tuve mejores y el que ella me dio fue la mayor experiencia de sensualidad y éxtasis que una mujer puede ofrecer! Porque amar es un arte que los hombres descubren a una edad tardía, pero aquellos que encuentran a los que pudieron hallarla temprano son los más felices sobre la tierra, que hay más perfecto que un beso de despedida? ¿O uno para silenciar una discusión? Ni quien hablara de aquellos que son robados, o de los que te quitan la respiración, si , esos son los mejores, con los que luchas días y días para no olvidarlo, todo funciona exactamente como debería en ese momento, tu respiración y la suya se acompasan, sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo, el lugar no importa pues dentro de la pequeña burbuja solo están tú y ella, el universo conspira y se pelea para presenciar mejor ese acto de amor desinteresado, se nota el cariño, la brutalidad de un alma al juntarse con otra, la increíble pero cierta necesidad que existe entre dos amantes de decir todo lo que no puede ser dicho con palabras, mediante un beso tan infinito como el mismo cielo, tan puro como el agua y tan necesitado como el amor de una musa a su poeta, te roba el alma, y te preguntas:

-¿es posible amar a una persona tanto que mi corazón brotaría de mi pecho si me abandonara?-

No lo sé, esa es la clara y simple respuesta, no lo sé, mi corazón nunca ha podido presenciar tanto amor, una vez, solo deseo estar con ella una vez más, todo lo que está a mi alrededor se pudre, muere lenta y descaradamente, mi felicidad me abandona, mi voluntad se hunde, y mi amor…

Mi amor…

Nunca sobrevive, se larga, me gustaría poder volver a decirle que la amo, que mi vida no estaría completa sin ella, que mi felicidad depende de si despertó de buenas o no, que quiero pasar con ella un beso mas, una caricia o un solo hola por la mañana, no podre, lo sé, pero mi existencia es un recordatorio de que su deseo fue mi aberración de vida, fue mi estúpida salvación, pero porque…porque tenía que hacerlo? No le basto con dejarme, sino que me mintió para salvar mi estúpida vida… nunca la perdonare porque ya nada tiene sentido, lo que haga ya no tiene sentido, comer se volvió insípido, escribir irrelevante, dormir, innecesario, amar…volver a amar…

Eso es imposible.

A ella le hubiera gustado verme, ver mis logros, seguro me hubiera revuelto el cabello con esas manos tan pequeñas y cálidas, seguro me hubiera dicho- bien hecho! Después de todo tu esfuerzo- seguro me habría abrazado, o dios como la extraño, y no pereceré, no moriré aquí, con una vida vacía y sin haber recorrido el camino, no, viviré, y lo hare para honrar su memoria, para que se sienta orgullosa de mi, para que viva en mis recuerdos, para que llegue en sueños , me acaricie y diga que me ama, viviré, para cumplir su sueño de verme realizado, como todo lo que ella dijo que sería, voy a vivir, luchando, defendiéndome, y nunca voy a caer , todo vale la pena por ella.

Para aquella que no ha llegado, para aquella que no olvidare, y para aquella que me espera en los infiernos, para pecar de satisfacción y regocijo cuando nuestras almas se encuentren y se reconozcan como una sola, aquella que es indestructible, porque no hay un límite para amar, porque nunca amas demasiado…

He saltado de depresión en depresión, pero basta, estoy más que harto de compadecerme, voy a cumplir sus deseos, porque al morir la encontrare, y con sus pequeños y carnosos labios que siempre ame me dirá un suave y hermoso –bienvenido- porque ella fue, es y seguirá siendo mi eterno amor.

Y tú, dime ¿Cuándo es demasiado el amor?, porque yo, yo… no lo sé.

Iré por ella, mientras tanto su fuerza me acompañara, hoy y siempre.

Mi linda petra.


End file.
